The Mechanic
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Weiss doesn't know much about cars, and when her car breaks down on the side of the road she is saved by a young silver eyed mechanic that just happened to be passing by. AU one shot.


Weiss Schnee was a smart woman. She was well versed in politics, business law, both national and international, business accounting, business management, business administration; she had passed all of her classes with the highest grades.

One area of knowledge that was however lacking was cars. Weiss' knowledge of cars was thus.

The key went in the ignition, and you drove.

But that said it was a piece of knowledge she had never seen a use for. She left her house at a brisk walk that morning. He car made an odd noise she'd never heard before when she started it up but she chucked it up to something inconsequential that she'd probably heard and disregarded a thousand times before.

As she pulled out of her drive way the car shuddered slightly but she once again ignored it, thinking that it was just another part of how the car worked.

She was half way to work when there was a loud _'bang'_ and her cars bonnet looked like it had been hit with jack hammer from the inside as smoke wafted up from the freshly formed gaps, the engine died and the car came to a shuddering halt about a hundred meters down the road.

Needless to say the young woman was for lack of a better word; panicked.

Smoke was still rising out of the engine as Weiss got out of her car and attempted to see what was going on. She was just about to open the bonnet when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Weiss yelped in shock as she pulled back, surprised to see a girl only a little younger than herself looking at her. Weiss took an immediate dislike to the girl; while she smelt fine she looked like she hadn't showered in days.

Her face and hands were patched with black oil markings same as her red shirt and presumably her pants but they were already jet back so she couldn't tell with an initial glance, and her fingernails and hair looked filthy.

She was as far an opposite to Weiss' clean pristine form as one could be. But all the same the young woman gave her a warm smile with a pair of the most innocent and kind silver eyes Weiss had ever seen.

"Careful," She said in a gentle tone which did much to ease Weiss' nerves. "You'll give yourself a nasty burn if you touch it." She told her.

Weiss looked at her like she didn't believe what she was saying, so to illustrate her point the other girl held up a water bottle and poured a little bit of it onto the bonnet of the car. It sizzled like she was pouring it onto a hot plate.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked hotly, regretting it almost immediately.

To her credit however the younger woman acted like she didn't even notice the outright hostility Weiss was showing. In fact she looked a little bit shocked, then embarrassed.

"Oh, my Name's Ruby, Ruby Rose," She said offering her dirty hand to Weiss. Needless to say she didn't take it. After an awkward moment passes between the two Ruby sheepishly lowered her hand.

"I saw what happened as I was driving and pulled over to see if I could help." She said.

"And how could you help?" Weiss asked as she folded her arms.

Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "Well I am a mechanic." She said smartly. "So unless you have an engineering degree this is my area of expertise."

"And how do you know I don't?" Weiss asked instinctively, mentally berating her for being so rude to someone who was just trying to help.

Ruby offered her a cocky grin which did little to ease Weiss' agitation. "Because anyone who knows anything about engines knows not to touch them if they're billowing smoke," She answered coolly.

Weiss had to admit she had a point and hung her head.

"Anyway," Ruby said. "You won't be driving this any time soon. Several pieces of your engine are back that way." She said pointing down the road.

And as Weiss looked back down the highway she had just been driving down she did indeed see several bits and pieces that could have belonged to an engine.

"Hope you didn't have anywhere to be this morning." She said.

At the comment Weiss suddenly stiffened. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down princess." Ruby said as she moved forward trying to calm her down.

"Grrrr, this is not good!" Weiss all but shouted making Ruby flinch. "I have a meeting With Ozpin this morning I can't be late."

"Look just calm down, you can take my car." Ruby said.

Weiss looked at her in surprise before she looked at the car she was referring to and cringed. It was as old and beat up sports car with a faded and scratched paint job.

"I'm not sure about-."Weiss began.

"Do you want to get to work on time or not?" Ruby asked.

With a sigh Weiss hung her head. "Okay." She said. Ruby nodded and went back to her car, grabbing a back pack out of the passenger seat and tossed her the keys. "Treat it gently. You can drive stick right?" She asked. Weiss nodded, a little insulted at the question.

Ruby nodded happily. "Good, I gust changed the gears the other day, so treat it nicely." She said.

Weiss looked at her from a moment. "You're being awfully trustful of someone you don't know." She said.

Ruby shrugged. "Well you really need to get to work, and at the end of the day you cars worth two of mine so I think you'd rather get yours back once it's fixed then keep mine." She said.

Switching her gaze between the beat-up sports car and her own Lamborghini Weiss had to concede the point. "And where can I find you?" She asked.

Ruby reached into her pocked and pulled out a business card.

Weiss looked it over.

_Crescent Rose Automotive._ Complete with address, land line and mobile numbers.

"Stop by this afternoon after you get off work. I'm usually there till about 7." She said.

Weiss nodded. "Th-thank you." She said.

"No problem, Princess." Ruby said as she walked back to Weiss' car.

Weiss was about to say something before she noticed the time. With a sigh she got into Ruby's car. She was surprised by the interior. It looked completely knew, better than her own cars in fact.

A part of her was thankful that at least some part of the car looked presentable.

As the white haired Woman drove off Ruby took out her phone and hit speed diel. "Hey Yang it's Ruby, you at the shop?" She asked.

"Yea,"

"Good, I'm on the side of the 209 freeway. I need you to bring the flat bed." She said.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Cause this thing ain't gonna be driving any time soon." Ruby said.

"What?!"

"Look I'll explain when you get here. I'm about half a mile above the White-fall entrance."

"Yea Okay I'll be there in thirty." She said.

* * *

Yang pulled up half an hour later, bringing their flat bead truck just in front of the ruined Lamborghini.

"And what the hell is this?!" Yang asked as she and Jaune got out of the car.

"Our newest job." Ruby replied.

Yang looked at her incredulously before she walked over to the car and lifted the bonnet. "Jesus shit, what the fuck happened to this thing?!" She shouted.

"My guess is shitty maintenance." Ruby said. "I was driving down the freeway when the car went and the driver pulled it over."

"And where's your car?" Jaune asked.

"With her," Ruby replied.

"You gave a stranger your car?" Yang asked.

"Well she was stressed and needed to get to work," Ruby replied. "So I figured lend her my car for a day and it'll be fine." She said.

"You're way too trusting." Yang said with a sigh.

"Yea, yea, you've said that a thousand and one million times." Ruby said. "Now can we get this thing to the shop?" She asked.

* * *

As they rolled the car into their shop Yang turned to Ruby. "So what do you want to do with this?" Yang asked.

"We'll it will need a new engine for sure to I've already ordered one of those, but I'm sure this will need a lot more work, so I'll get started on sorting everything out and getting it ordered you and Jaune get to work on the other cars." She said.

"Okay." They said.

* * *

Weiss let herself take a deep breath as she walked into the Office meeting room. "I'm sorry for being late." She said as she walked in.

Ozpin looked at his watch and waved it off. "Two minutes is nothing to concern yourself with Miss Schnee." He said in his usual calm demeanour. "It's not like you kept us waiting deliberately I assume?" He asked.

"I had a little car trouble this morning." Weiss replied. "But I'm here now so we can get this meeting started."

"Of course," Ozpin said.

Two hours later Weiss and Ozpin were shaking on the deal.

"Well thank you very much for your time Mr Ozpin. I look forward to working with you in the future." Weiss said.

Mr Ozpin nodded. "Of course," He replied. "I do as well. I think this will be a most profitable business arrangement for the both of us." He said.

* * *

Once she had the papers signed and sent off to her father Weiss allowed herself a moment to relax in her office. This morning had been hectic but she had managed to close a better deal with Ozpin than her father had wanted and in doing so secured four new accounts for their company. For all the mornings stress today was turning out to be a wonderful day.

She breezed through the rest of her reports before her lunch break, and surprisingly even got a call from her father's secretary stating that her father was 'pleased' with the reports of her meeting with Ozpin. Which was the equivalent of a bear hug from anyone else, Weiss knew.

She stared out the window of her office enjoying the mid-day view of Vale in spring and smiled softly as she reached into her pocket pulling out the small business card from her jacket pocket.

She turned it in her hand over and over as her mind became occupied with thoughts of the young silver eyed mechanic and just how charitable she had been to a complete stranger.

Upon reflecting Weiss felt more than a little guilty for how she had treated the younger woman, but she figured she'd be able to apologise properly once she went to pick up her car.

The rest of her day went just as smoothly and Weiss was in the best possible mood as she walked down to the car park to leave.

She still felt a little embarrassed leaving the carpark though, knowing that more than a few people would be talking about this for the next few days. Still she didn't let it put a dampener on her mood. If it weren't for the hideous exterior Weiss would have loved the car. It drove better than anything she'd ever driven before.

She pulled out the business card and punched in the address into the cars GPS and left.

Crescent Rose Automotive was a mid-sized garage in the industrial district, as Weiss walked through the front door up to the counter a tall blond woman walked into the front room.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Uh, my car broke down this morning, and woman called Ruby gave me her car." Weiss began.

"Oh so that was your train wreck Ruby took to work with her." Yang exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Oh god we have never seen a car so fucked up since we started here. Hell I don't think our dad saw one that bad." Yang went long like Weiss hadn't even said anything.

"Look is it fixed?" She asked.

Yang just stared at her for a moment. "You really don't know anything about cars do you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well first off you engines been totalled and needed to be completely replaced. We were able to salvage a bolt or two but everything else was ruined beyond repair. Your drive shafts gonna need a bit of work and don't even get me started on your suspensions and hydraulics." Yang went off into a large and complicated rant about the workings of internal combustion engines and after a few moments Weiss had had enough.

"Could you keep this simple?" She asked irritably.

Yang looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Of course." She said in a voice which did little to ease Weiss' irritations.

"You see cars go 'vroom'." She began in a tone like she was talking to a four year old. "But in order to go 'vroom' you need to make sure it's all working properly."

Weiss' jaw clenched as she glared daggers at the other woman. She was about to rip into her before they both heard Ruby call out from inside the workshop.

"Yang, be nice to our customers!" She shouted.

Both women looked out the back window. Yang sighed. "That brat never lets me have any fun." She muttered.

Weiss sighed in irritation before walking past yang into the work shop. Deciding she'd rather talk to Ruby then the bond any day of the week.

Surprisingly Yang didn't even try to stop her, instead shrugging and walking back into the other side of the garage and going back to her work.

Weiss made her way over to her Lamborghini to find Ruby lying on her back half under the car with a variety of tools laid out next to her, Weiss waited patiently until the younger woman was finished.

A few minutes later Ruby rolled out from under the car and looked at Weiss for a moment before her silver eyes narrowed and she practically vaulted to her feet.

"You!" She exclaimed pointing an oily finger at Weiss.

Weiss was so surprised by the girls' sudden change in tone that she took a step back.

"I have never seen such a poorly maintained car in my life." She exclaimed. "When was the last time you took this car in for a service?" She asked.

"Service?" Weiss repeated like the work was something in another language.

Ruby looked at her dumb struck for a second. "Are you kidding me?!" She asked. "No wonder this thing blew up on you. You're lucky to be alive you know that?!"

Weiss looked at her for a moment. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "Very," She said. "The car's a mess! Your wheels need alignment; you need new suspension and shocks." The young mechanic – much like the blond – launched into an overly complicated rant that went completely over Weiss head. However she realised this about three lines in and stopped. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about do you?" She asked.

Weiss hung her head for a moment. "N-not really." She admitted.

Ruby sighed and she turned to the rig that Weiss car was resting on and lifted it up so that the two could walk under it. Ruby spent the better part of an hour explaining to Weiss exactly what was wrong with the car.

"So just how much will this cost?" Weiss asked, once ruby had given her a rather comprehensive report on everything that was broken or damaged.

"Well the engines going to set you back about eight grand, fixing the bonnets going to be fifteen hundred. The wheel alignments gonna be another two plus we need a new drive shaft, shocks and suspensions. Getting all of that in and fitted the whole job going to be about 15 thousand dollars. Which I know it a lot but I assure you, we're buying top quality equipment so as long as you get it serviced ever few months you'll be fine." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded. "That sounds fine." Weiss said. "How long will it take?" She asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Should take me two maybe three weeks to fix," She said.

"Okay," Weiss said. "How would you like to be paid?" She asked.

Again Ruby shrugged. "Whatever works best for you." She said.

Weiss nodded and pulled out her check book and pen from her hand bag and wrote her a cheque. "There,"

Ruby looked at it for a moment before taking the cheque and pocketing it. "Th-thanks." She said.

"Would you prefer a bank transfer?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No, no, this is fine." She said. "Just most people don't do that on the spot." She said.

Weiss shrugged. "I'll be fine."

She turned to leave but turned around about three steps later. "Oh, uh, your key's," She said handing Ruby her car keys back.

"Oh, thanks." Ruby said. "Did she drive okay?" She asked.

Weiss nodded. "Best car I've ever driven." She said.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, I've been working on her for a while now." She said. "Are you right to make it home?" She asked.

Weiss stopped. "I hadn't thought about that." She admitted.

Ruby smiled to herself. "I can give you a lift." She offered.

"Oh no, you've already done so much, I couldn't ask you to do that." Weiss began.

Ruby waved it off. "You never asked." She pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked after a moment.

Ruby nodded.

Weiss sighed. "Thank you." She said honestly.

Ruby smiled at her warmly. "No problem." She said. "We have an office just up stairs." She said pointing to a small staircase off to the side of the work shop. "Make yourself comfortable. We have tea and coffee if you want some."

"Thank you." Weiss said again.

"Don't mention it." Ruby said. "I'll be done in about 30 minutes."

Weiss nodded and once again began to leave, and once again stopped two steps later, turning to look at Ruby. "Actually, if I could I'd like to ask one more favour from you." Weiss began a little awkwardly, feeling bad for asking so much of the woman. "I have a spare car I can drive while you're working on this one." She said. "But I'm not sure if it will break down on me too."

Ruby offered her a smile. "I'll take a look at it." She said.

"Thank you so much." Weiss said again. "I'll pay you for the work." She said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." Ruby began.

"Yes I do."

"Yes she does."

Both Weiss and Yang said at the same time. Weiss turned to look at the blond mechanic, about to say something before she decided against it. She realised she was asking a lot of the woman and most people would have been well with their rites to say 'no' by this point.

"Thank you," Weiss said to Ruby again before walking away.

"You know Ruby you're way to nice some times." Yang said. Ruby ignored her as she went back to work on the car.

* * *

The office wasn't as nice as Weiss office or as well kept, but it was a nice enough room. She made herself some coffee and took a seat at the desk which was the only chair in the room. She moved some of the paper work to clear a space for her coffee as she – out of habit – began reading through all of the reports on the desk.

Most of it was accounting.

And badly done at that.

It was clear just by looking at it that whoever had done it had no real accounting skills.

Out of habit Weiss sorted through the documents and began working through them balancing out the accounts. She lost track of time and didn't even notice Ruby walk in the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she walked in. "I know I said thirty minutes but it took a little longer than I thought plus I was really dirty." Ruby began but stopped once she noticed Weiss doing her paper work.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked as she walked up to the desk.

Weiss jumped as she looked up. "Oh, sorry I was – uh, just, um, doing, your, paper work." Weiss said slowly.

Ruby looked at her. "Why?" She asked.

"Habit," Weiss said embarrassed.

Ruby nodded as she looked over the work Weiss had done. "Wow you're really good." Ruby said.

"I know," Weiss said in her trademark smug tone.

Ruby shot her a glance. "Well you really saved me there; I was wondering where all our money was going, glade to know I'd missed a whole chunk of it."

"It's an easy mistake to make." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and set the paper work down. "Anyway, ready to go?" She asked.

Weiss nodded.

As they got into Ruby's car Weiss once again found herself admiring the interior. "So have you been working on this car yourself?" Weiss asked as they drove off.

Ruby nodded. "Yea, she's been my little project for a few years now." Ruby said. "I've been slowly replacing and fixing her up. There still a lot left to do though."

"How far along are you?" Weiss asked.

"About half way," Ruby said. "I've still got a lot to get done with the engine; I've been replacing what I can when I can in my spare time."

"And how long have you been working on it." Weiss asked.

"About two years now. A lot of the parts I need are really expensive and the body work is going to cost me an arm and a leg." She said. "What about you?" She asked. "You have any hobbies?" She asked.

"I fence." Weiss said.

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised.

Weiss nodded. "I've been doing it competitively since I was about 12." She said.

"It sounds really cool." Ruby said.

Weiss shrugged. "It's a good way to keep fit but it has few practical skills." She said.

Ruby nodded. "That would explain the bag of fencing equipment we found in your boot." Ruby said.

The two talked about their respective hobbies until they finally came to Weiss home. Ruby gawked at Weiss house as she pulled up. "You live here?" She asked.

Weiss nodded. Her personal estate wasn't anything extravagant compared to her father's house. It was a _simple_ three story house the size of a small apartment complex. In truth Weiss only really used the first floor and the study on the third as well as her bedroom on the second.

"No wonder 15 grand wasn't much to you," Ruby muttered as she drove up to the main house, as she pulled up into the garage she walked to her boot and pulled out a tool case and a canister of engine oil.

"Okay I'll give you a call when I'm done." Ruby said as she walked over to the car.

"Thank you so much Ruby." Weiss said.

"No problem…Uh, I never actually got your name." She said.

"It's Weiss," She said. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Ruby said as she set her tool case down and set to work.

Weiss went inside and began reading, letting the world pass her by as she sat in her living room. Eventually she heard a knocking on the garage door as Ruby walked into her house.

"Uh, Weiss," She called out as she stood at the thresh hold to the pristine interior of Weiss home.

"I'm in the living room," She called out as she set her book down and went to meet Ruby. Weiss walked around the corner and Ruby stopped dead like she was a thief caught read handed.

Weiss had a similar reaction.

Ruby was positively filthy with what looked like a fresh coating of motor oil all over her chest and arms. Meanwhile Weiss was freshly showered wearing simple clothes and had her long white hair falling freely around her shoulders.

"So, I, uh, I finished looking over your car." Ruby said after a moment. "It's also in desperate need of a service but it should last another two months. I've change the oil and fixed up what I can. After we've fixed your Lamborghini you should get it serviced." Ruby told her.

Weiss nodded. "I'll drop it off when I pick up my car." She told her.

Ruby nodded. "Well if that's everything I'll be going." Ruby said.

"That is most certainly not everything." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her curiously.

"First off I have to pay you for coming out here after hours and secondly you need a shower." Weiss said.

"Oh no really that's fine." Ruby began but Weiss did take a word of it.

"I have a shower on the second floor I'll bring some towels." She said.

Ruby tried to argue but gave up as Weiss began pushing her towards the stares. Ruby had to admit she was grateful for the shower. As she scrubber her arms and neck thoroughly Weiss came in and placed down a towel and took her clothes to be washed.

When she came out of the shower she found Weiss had set out a spare set for her to borrow while her clothes were being washed.

She sighed happily as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs. Weiss was once again reading in her living room. She looked up from her book as Ruby walked down.

"How was your shower?" Weiss asked.

"It was lovely, thank you." Ruby said as she walked into the room, Weiss indicated to the chair next to hers and Ruby sat down.

"Now how much do I owe you?" Weiss asked as she produced a check book and pen out of thin air.

"Oh no really you have to." Ruby began.

Weiss sighed and scribbled something down on the check and handed it to Ruby. "Well considering everything you've done for me today I think this should cover everything." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and took the cheque. "Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed.

"What? Is that not enough?" She asked.

Ruby stared at her awe struck. "Not enough?" She asked. "Weiss a simple service like that should not cost you five grand!" Ruby said.

"Oh, well we can also call it up front payment for my next service." Weiss said.

Ruby sighed and nodded as she took the cheque. "That's more reasonable." She said.

Weiss smiled. "Good. Well you clothes will be done soon. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Weiss you really don't have too," Ruby began.

"Yes I do." Weiss snapped.

Ruby shrunk back in her chair at the sudden comment and Weiss cringed internally. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. "Look Ruby today you've done more for me than any one should have. You gave your car to a complete stranger on the side of the road. You've come to my house after hours and serviced my other car. And through it all you've never actually asked me for anything. I'm not the kind of woman that likes to be in some ones debt, but I am in yours, and I really do what to make to up to your properly." She said.

"O-okay," Ruby said.

Weiss smiled happily and Ruby relaxed a little. "Good with that in mind I'd like to propose two things." Weiss said.

"And they are?" Ruby asked.

"Well first things first, your clothes won't be done for another hour at least so while you're a guest in my home I insist that you let me make you dinner." She said.

Ruby nodded. "Okay and the second one?" She asked tentatively.

"I want to pay for the rest of your car's restoration." Weiss said.

Ruby's jaw dropped as she stared at the white haired girl wide eyed. "Weiss you can't be serious." Ruby asked.

"I am," She said calmly. "Look Ruby it really is the least I can do." She said. "If you hadn't given me your car this morning I wouldn't have made my meeting today and while Ozpin is a reasonable man I still would have lost my job for screwing up the deal. You saved my job, so trust me when I say it's okay, and when I say that I really do want to make it up to you." She said.

Ruby sat there for a moment before nodding. "Okay," She said with a smile that spread from ear to ear. Weiss couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well now that that's sorted what would you like to eat?" She asked.

* * *

**Sup friendlies?**

**This little one shot was inspired by short comic strip I cam across on tumblr the other day.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
